Fighting a Dream Alone: Destiny's Calling
by Virny
Summary: Kinda of spooky at some points. If you like Qautre being the center of attention READ IT! If you don't READ IT! If you don't like Quatre READ IT! He cries in the first chapter! Make sure to review!
1. Dream or Nightmare?

This fic 'Fighting a Dream Alone: Destiny's Calling' contains sad parts and very vivid dream scenes. I don't own G Wing but I own the extra characters.  
  
Chapter One   
  
A crystal clear river rushed quickly, almost soundlessly across the bank. The bird sang their heavenly songs and the color butterflies fluttered around. The bees buzzed gently as they took the nectar out of the blooming flowers. The small field was dotted with a few tall oak trees that offered a comforting, cool shelter on a warm summer day like this. Surrounding this clearly vision of beauty was three high, beautiful mountains that could reach the heavens in a child's fairy tale.   
  
Near the riverbank a blonde haired figure sat, brushing its fingers across a small bloom. It was Quatre. He found this place pleasant with a sunny decor he couldn't get enough of. This was his sanctuary, his sacred place, and a place where he truly felt alive. He couldn't leave this place; it was his second home. His own personal heaven.  
  
Quatre smiled. The sun was shining radiantly in the azure sky. All was good. All was calm.  
  
"Hey Q.....Q.....Quatre!"  
  
Quatre snapped out of his dream and attempted to focus in on his surroundings. He knew that voice. Duo. It was Duo he was sure of it. He rubbed his head as more of his surrounds came in. "Oh.........what happened Duo?"  
  
Duo smiled. "You fell asleep. Right in the middle of Heero's statements too."  
  
Quatre looked up and suddenly gathered in the fact that he was also in the presence of his Japanese comrade....his angry Japanese comrade. He smiled nervously; guessing only by the expression on Heero's face and the seriousness in Duo's voice he must have missed something desperately important. "Sorry Heero. What did I miss."  
  
Heero's frown lifted slightly as he prepared to restate his previous statement. "I got a message from Dr. J. It seems that something resembling that of a Gundam is attacking Japan. According to his sources it's looking for someone. It captures people then returns them dead. There has not been any evidence that these people are anyway connected."  
  
Quatre rubbed his chin in thought, pondering what Heero said. "Hmm...this doesn't add up. It couldn't have been a Gundam. There's only five. They couldn't have possibly gotten their hands on Gundanium Alloy."  
  
"I know," Heero agreed. "Dr. J said it also looked have plant."  
  
"A plant?" Duo chuckled. "You're kidding. Nothing could be part plant part Gundam. Even I have a problem believing that."  
  
"Dr. J wouldn't lie about this Duo," Heero protested. "It's too much of a serious case."  
  
Quatre nodded and began to debate about the perfect approach to the issue. "Well we could pay Dr. J a visit couldn't we? I mean after it's the only way we could get more information before we take action."  
  
Heero nodded. "Agreed. We'll see Dr. J in the morning." Heero yawned deeply and stretched. "Let's go to bed now shall we?"  
  
The others nodded, Trowa and Wufei not commenting on the issue, and retired to their rooms.  
  
Quatre lay fully awake on his bed. He lay there in the dark; thinking about his dream. That dream....that happened ten years ago. He always went there to get away from his twenty-nine hassles known as women. The day had been quiet and beautiful. So very beautiful. The peace sound of chorus birds and humming bees lulled him to sleep as he drifted back into his previous dream.  
  
Quatre smiled as a bird alighted itself upon his small wrist. The dream was different down. He was older, the age he was now. It didn't seem to bother him though. He smiled at the blue bird and rubbed its small head with his index finger.  
  
"You're so beautiful," Quatre whispered to the bird. "So lovely and free."  
  
Quatre too pre-occupied by the bird didn't notice his attire change into a flowing white robe. Nor did he notice the sky darken and the shadow approaching behind him. The bird fluttered away terrified by something. Quatre turned around and looked into the eyes of Death.  
  
This was no longer a dream. This was no longer his past. This was a nightmare!   
  
The earth beneath Quatre's small body began to shake. Quatre's lips trembled as he stared closer into the dark expression of his stalker. Now as terrified as the small bird Quatre got up and began to run away as the earth crumbled away beneath his feet.   
  
Suddenly there was a tug upon his clothing. Quatre then realized his outfit had changed...and that he just tripped over it. Thoughts of the end and Death closing in behind him shot through Quatre mind as he hit the ground. As soon as he touched it the earth grumbled away; leaving him to fall into the seemingly endless pit of darkness.  
  
Quatre shot up. His small; pale body drenched with sweat from the intensity and realistic images of his nightmare. Something within Quatre broke as he began to sob.   
  
A few minutes later, six in the morning Quatre was still crying. His body trembled as the tears fell down his swollen, reddened cheeks. His breath quickened and became struggles for life as he began to choke on his cries.  
  
The door swung open as Duo and Trowa rushed in.  
  
"Quatre what's wrong?" Trowa asked rushing to his side.  
  
Quatre's breathing continued to quicken as he reach out and gripped tightly onto Trowa for dear life; pressing his forehead onto Trowa's shoulder. He began to pant words that were hardly audible.   
  
"Calm down Quatre," Trowa began to rub his back. Then stopped when he felt satin against his palm. He reached up a bit more to Quatre's neck and felt a leather noose around his neck.   
  
Quatre suddenly looked into Trowa's eyes. Quatre's normally bright, cheerful eyes were scarlet with sadness and tears. "Trowa!" Quatre gasped out. He began panting hard as he tried to compose himself. "Trowa! Duo!"  
  
Duo walked over and sat next to Quatre as he threw himself onto him next. He began to cry again as Duo rubbed his back; feeling the satin Trowa had. Quatre never wore satin to bed. He was sure he saw him in his cotton pajamas earlier that night.   
  
"Quatre it's all right calm down," Duo urged. Quatre frantically nodded his head against Duo's chest. "Trowa go get Heero and Wufei.   
  
Trowa nodded and left the room to go get the other two pilots.  
  
"Calm down Cat. Now tell me what's wrong," Duo rubbed his back somemore.  
  
Quatre choked a bit then finally calmed himself. He wiped his eyes then noticed his sleeves. Panicked he looked at the rest of him. He was wearing the robes from his dream! Quatre screamed in horror and back up against the bedpost. He cover his ears with his hands then went into the fetal position. He began to shout and grip his eyes tighter together.   
  
Wufei, Trowa and Heero hurtled into the room after hearing the screams.  
  
"Duo what happened!?" Trowa questioned panicked.  
  
"He just looked at his clothes then freaked. Something seriously is wrong with him."  
  
Heero walked over towards Quatre and sat down in front of him when something shiny caught his eye. "Guys there's something around his neck."  
  
"Yeah I know," Trowa began. "It felt like leather."  
  
Heero nodded. "I can see something shining." Heero grabbed Quatre's wrists and pulled them away from his ears. Quatre's eyes snapped open; nothing but fear and inner torment written all over his expression. He stared into Heero's eyes and tried to win his hands back all the while screaming louder.   
  
"Duo come here and see what this thing around his neck is," Heero ordered.  
  
Duo nodded and came over. He reached out and his fingers brushed against the item. It glowed deep green and began to pulse as Duo rubbed it. "It feels warm guys. What is this?"  
  
Quatre began to tremble again then let out one more scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 


	2. Picture Findings point to YOU!

Chapter Two  
  
After being drained of all his energy and will power to remain conscious, Quatre fell forward. Duo caught him then he and Heero laid him back on the bed.  
  
"Guys what's going on here," Duo asked. "Q's never acted like that before."  
  
Heero nodded and covered the sleeping blonde with the covers. "I know. Something was up when he fell asleep yesterday."  
  
"Yes agreed," Wufei added. "But what? And what was with this?" He asked, gesturing towards the pendant. It glowed brilliantly, going back and forth between each color of the rainbow then mixtures of sorts.  
  
"I feel ya Wu-man. That thing was warm when I felt it," Duo crossed his legs then looked up at the ceiling. "Oh well. Let's talk about this later and let Q get some sleep."  
  
Agreeing silently the conscious Gundam boys left to allow Quatre sleep."  
  
It was about ten twenty when Quatre emerged from his sleep. He was very thankful for the fact it was dreamless. He prayed to himself the others had forgotten about his breakdown and were readying to work on the mission.   
  
Quatre stepped into the kitchen and smiled at his comrades. Denial was the best thing. "Hi guys. Sleep well?"  
  
"We should be asking you that."  
  
Quatre turned to Heero. He was sitting next to Duo sipping a cup of coffee. "That must have been quite the nightmare to make you scream like that."  
  
Quatre smiled back; trying to stay away from the subject. "Nightmare? My dreams were fine. Now when are we going to visit Dr. J?"  
  
Duo looked over towards Quatre. "Actually he's coming here."  
  
"Oh," Quatre padded over and sat down next to Trowa. Trowa didn't notice the company and continued to ponder about earlier events. He thought back on how panicked he was when he heard Quatre crying and when he screamed. It was like some invisible force was attacking him that night; when no one could see it. Hearing Quatre's screaming and crying hurt Trowa and he felt troubled deeply by it.  
  
Quatre began to fidget with the shimmering pendant as the awkward silence began to scratch at him.   
  
"Hey Quatre I've been meaning to ask," Wufei began. Quatre turned to Wufei. "What's that around your neck?"  
  
Quatre looked down at the pendant and shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. But I felt really tired when I took it off."  
  
"You took it off?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah. Then I got tired so I put it back on and I felt better," Quatre explained.  
  
A knock came at the door and Quatre raced to get it. When he opened to door he was faced with a familiar face. "DR. J!"  
  
"Hello Quatre; everyone. I've brought some pictures from the crime scenes."  
  
A while later there were pictures scattered everywhere in the living room and the pilots were fishing through all of them. In one picture there was a large silhouette in the distance. In another was writing.  
  
Quatre picked up that picture and began to read aloud. "In the twilight I come. Swift and quiet. I'll take thee all till I find the crystal. Oracle beware," Quatre looked at Dr. J then showed him the picture. "Doctor what does this mean."  
  
Dr. J took the picture himself and looked at it. "I don't know. I've tried to figure that out myself."  
  
Wufei took the picture then stared into it. "It sounds like a prophecy."  
  
"Yeah it does," Trowa agreed.  
  
Quatre nodded then flipped till he saw a picture that read:  
  
Till the pendant of many colors is found may the oracle lay way.  
  
Feeling fear from these words, Quatre tucked the picture away to use later. He brushed his fingers across the pendant when he was drawn into a flash forward.  
  
Quatre looked around worriedly. He was surrounded in darkness. Nothing but his pendant flickered in the dark. Wait...the pendant. He could see it! Something was reflecting his image! Quatre stepped closer and tried to feel for something ahead of him. His fingers brushed against something cool. He closed his eyes and concentrated on light.  
  
As if reading his thoughts lights flicked on and Quatre was left standing before his reflection.   
  
He didn't have time to look at his surrounds, something leapt out of the mirror before him. It was Death from his dream!  
  
"Hello Quatre Raberba Winner!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Quatre fell unconscious. 


End file.
